


So far, so close

by grainipiot



Series: True Damage AU [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, True Damage AU, True Damage Yasuo, heavy fluff indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Indeed there was more than one reason to get his camera to work again. To be able to see his boyfriend was nice. To have fun together was better.
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: True Damage AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586575
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	So far, so close

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
Okay yes, second TD fic. I'm not done! There should be a third one soon.
> 
> Thank you for giving this attention, ilu <3

**[bby ! i got a surprise for you!]**

First to receive a text from Yasuo was enough to make him smile fondly, always so glad to hear from him when he wasn’t there.

It also picked Yi’s interest for this surprise. Soon enough a picture arrived to show what his boyfriend talked about.

_Oh ?_

The picture was quite funny, with a soft turn to it. Just Yasuo’s laptop but he got the camera to work so it showed his ‘reflection’, grinning.

**[i found how to make it work]**

**[at last xD]**

**[Good job !]**

**[hehe]**

**[i got some motivation]**

**[can we try, pretty please?]**

Of course there was a reason for all this. Well, they were both glad to know this was fixed, now they could go on skype and actually have image.

**[Yes, just a minute.] **

Time was harsh, as much as distance so it was some very good news to know they could share this. Yi stood and went to their bedroom to get his laptop too. It couldn’t possibly go slower. _Come on_.

Meanwhile he checked his messages. As expected, nothing could shut Yasuo up.

**[ok ok]**

**[damn i can’t wait]**

**[honeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy]**

**[Soon, I promise. You know I always have to wait for it. Be ready.]**

**[<3 <3 <3]**

**[<3 <3 <3 <3]**

This small game went on till his laptop accepted to let him do. Without waiting anymore Yi launched skype. What a sweet feeling to see Yasuo connected, jumping to call him as soon as he could.

Accepted as quick. After some fumbling, image arrived and indeed he found the very comforting sight of his boyfriend. A bit serious, as he seemed deep in thoughts to be sure the camera worked and everything was fine. Once Yasuo deemed it good, his gaze lit up when he indeed saw the latter. The image quality wasn’t extraordinary but they could see each other now.

« Hiiiiiiiiiii !! » Cute greeting, Yasuo looked so cheerful right now, waving at him.

« Oh crap. » Said under his breath when it was clear the sound was too loud. Within seconds he fixed it, glad to be able to hear normally his boyfriend. Small happy sigh. « Hey. »

« Shit, can’t hear you well. Try to speak, please ? »

Really they both completed each other by having opposite issues.

« Hello, hello. Do you hear me ? »

It was still fun, he could see Yasuo really excited about this while paying attention to whatever problem his laptop had.

While he was doing his thing, Yi looked at what was visible for him. Some of the latter’s room could be glimpsed, large space that seemed decorated quite modernly. _Must be nice_. From what he saw, Yasuo was sitting in bed with his own laptop. Hair down, probably his day was over for some time. Since he was at it, he eyed his man quietly and appreciated the peek on skin at some points, clothing loose and comfy. _More than nice_.

Could he be blamed for this ? Yasuo would feel flattered and extremely glad to hear of or notice that wandering gaze. Then he would play on this.

Another sigh, this one more melancholic, sad to be away of his boyfriend. They missed a lot about each other, no matter what he would say on his libido. No need to tease and make Yasuo more desperate than he was on dayly basis.

« Talk to me, gorgeous. I think it’ll be good. »

Taken out of his dear thoughts, as if he zoned out. At least Yasuo didn’t notice, he was busy on his small issue.

« I miss you. I want to find you at home when I come back, to take you on the couch for the longest cuddle you would ever have. To kiss you till you forget your own name. To hold you like no one else ever could. »

No idea what went through him when he said this, maybe his longing got too strong for an instant and ended up voice. Everything was true.

Yi saw second by second how the latter registered this wandering in words, gaze going from softly glad to wide amazement. Smitten, enraptured, whatever the word, it wouldn’t be enough to qualify such adoration in a gaze. So much it brought him to blush at least on an similar level than Yasuo, deep hue.

_Oh noooooo… _At the same time he was so moved to make him react like this but it was at the cost of showing too much at once.

Now they knew he could hear him correctly.

For half a minute they stayed like this, Yasuo still not over this while he seemed to try to formulate any thought. On Yi’s part, he couldn’t bear to stand his gaze for so long, not when he was clearly surprised and lovesick for an open declaration.

« Sorry, this was maybe too much. » Said quickly, to appease the moment.

« No, babyyyyyyyy ! That was so fucking cute and aaaaaah I miss you too. I can’t wait to go back home, stay one night, one evening, one dinner. Anything. »

Love was strong tonight, none was able to express it without being clumsy. It still warmed Yi’s heart to hear him like this, so happy and flustered. Even more since they could see each other, Yasuo’s whole stance was more than relaxed, safe to be himself.

« Soon, love. Then you will have me for whatever you want. Dinner, cuddles, movie, your choice. »

« Damn, I’d kill just to hold your hand for 5 min. » Gentle laugh, for he couldn’t possibly hide that dear smile when he talked to Yi. « Hey, what do you mean by ‘cuddles’ ? »

And here came the turn he expected. Really, Yasuo was good at finding a way to a sexual tone in whatever topic they had.

« Whatever you need at the moment. Surprise me. »

Who was he to judge ? He would love any possibility. And now there was a new mood, slightly emphasized by the fact that Yasuo was in bed. As if he guessed his thoughts or seeked a better reaction, he moved to lie down on the mattress, sprawled careless ly. That knowing glance told everything Yi needed to know.

« When I said that, I was thinking about next time. Just so you know. » Playing around, to little by little forget about his first fluster.

« Right now is our next time. If you want to. » That bold idiot stood his gaze, hand innocently lifting his shirt to reveal more skin.

The message was clear, along the offer. If Yi accepted, no doubt he would find something delightful to share, making good use of this opportunity. After all, this was without a doubt the reason Yasuo found a solution for his camera. He wanted to enjoy this. _Splendid idea…_ The real question now was exactly what he would do. Distance was such, impossible for them to have a direct initiative. But Yasuo was stubborn and good at pleasuring him even through indications and suggestions.

« I want to. What would you have me to do ? »

Need wasn’t new, he felt it at soon as he saw his boyfriend but right now it became potent, powerful.

Before anything, Yi moved to bed, bringing his laptop with him.

Arousal now ran freely, pushed by the many ideas of what they could do. Jerking off together during a call was already a lot so what about doing it via skype ? Yi couldn’t stay still, even as he sat down in bed.

When he could pay attention again to him, Yasuo had already taken off his shirt, eager gestures while he did the same for his trousers. Yi watched him do hungrily, strong desire for a man so far.

« So ? Shall I undress too ? » He asked again, to know what Yasuo wanted from him.

« Yes, baby. I want to see you. And go looking for the dildo, please. »

Craving suddenly. But also the burn of shameful thoughts, running wild after that request. This was what Yasuo seeked for tonight.

Urgence guiding his moves, Yi stood up and complied. After a short search, he got the sextoy, lube and condom and left it in bed nearby. Increasing arousal seized him bit by bit, even more when he returned to his spot and saw Yasuo’s gaze on him. Obvious impatience, hand over himself without paying this attention.

Like a magnet. No way to take their eyes away from each other. So close yet so far.

« Tell me. » A bit too quiet but he couldn’t give this much confidence. It depended on the time and right now he didn’t want to lead.

« Strip. Don’t hide from me. »

_Ah yes_. Almost forgot, with that suggestion. Gingerly he got on the task of undressing, gaze averted during most of it. Because he knew. Yasuo was staring at him like he was the most beautiful person he ever saw. This was too genuine, sensitive.

Once he arrived to only his boxers, Yi hesitated for a few seconds before he took it off too. All clothing folded quickly and left on the floor, he would worry about it later.

It left him to this, incredible arousal and soft embarrassment. Now he could make eye contact, for Yasuo that not once whistled his appreciation. But what a praising gaze, so much love to be seen there.

« Ya know you’re handsome. Let me repeat it once more ‘cause you deserve it. »

« Tell me what to do. Compliments won’t make me come. » This was merely to make this move and dodge as he could the softness of praises. To make it vulgar was to show how much he craved though not so physically.

In any case, it had Yasuo pausing slightly, starved like never before he caught himself. « Okay, okay. But you know I would try one day. Who knows ? »

« Yasuo. » A reminder. Now Yi couldn’t stop himself, stroking himself in wait for clear indications.

« Honey, you’re so hot…Fine, here’s the plan. Tonight I’d have loved to fuck you but we can’t. So you’ll take the dildo and use it as you would with me. Alright, baby ? »

A whimper. It escaped Yi before he could hold it back, for his burning shame. This sounded too good, perfect alternative to the absence of his boyfriend. Right now he needed to much, his hand got a little faster around his cock.

After he register his own noise, he brought the other hand to cover his mouth, not ready to give this so soon.

« Nooooo…Let me hear you, you’re so cute ! »

Difficult to stay still right now. Yi put aside this incident and focused instead on the latter’s request. So it would be time to prepare himself. Again, he got red in the face from his own touch and sweet words.

This would require a change of position and it became too much to think about in such needy time. Yasuo would want to see, no matter how debauched it could be. _How ?_

The most logical choice would be to lie back on a pillow but this would give such an open sight, Yi doubted he would survive this.

In the end, he still did it. Organizing his bed till he could face his laptop and lie back. Just as he settled, Yasuo moaned softly and even him could hear.

« Damn, you’re going to kill me… »

All that he needed as encouragement. Quickly lubed, Yi couldn’t take much more teasing so he pushed a finger inside. Still a bit tight but he would make do, craving too much.

The only thing he couldn’t do was exchanging a gaze. Impossible. So he worked himself open for someone that wasn’t there but watched with thirst.

One time curiosity won, because for all he heard from Yasuo, he seemed to enjoy himself greatly. And indeed he was, jerking himself while still trying to support himself up. Their gazes met and Yi was reminded why he couldn’t bear it. So much love for a shameful display.

« Yi, please… can you do it ? I need… »

« Alright… » Why hadn’t he yet ? This was already so good, he couldn’t think about stopping even to make it better.

It required too much from him to find the toy, pass it the condom and lube, at a moment where his thoughts crumbled little by little.

And it hit suddendly, the yearning for warmth. Got reminded that Yasuo wasn’t actually there, he wouldn’t be able to reach for him, cling till climax.

Nothing for him except the thought that his boyfriend paid attention, could hear and see him through this. If he wasn’t here, at least he was able to provide his love in gentle words and desperate pleas.

« Y-Yasuo… ? » Was it all a dream, after all ?

« Yeah baby… ? Too much… ? » So lost, barely there yet he still answered. A proof he lived by and for Yi, his reactions.

« I need you… »

There were some moves from Yasuo’s side, the screen shaking a little then it went still again. The came closer to the camera, making the blush standing out even more. The haze of need.

« I need you too but I can’t do much for you…Please, take the toy and fuck yourself all nice, for me… »

Oh if he could, Yi would ride him till dawn. Instead he would go for this, glad to fulfill this request. _It’s for Yasuo, do it_. To hell his shame, now he stood that feverish gaze just while he pushed the toy inside him. It felt good, then better, reaching as deep as he could. The stretch got him weak, tremor running his limbs under the effort. But no way to turn back, he had an audience.

So he pulled it out and ram back inside, quick jerks despite himself because his body had been waiting for so long. Several gasps came up but one got really loud, just after he brushed his sweet spot. More precum dribbled over skin, when it wasn’t slicking the strong grasp around his cock.

« Yes, perfect…You’re beautiful, darling, go on… »

It bounced in his mind without any possibility to grasp it properly. As long as it sounded sweet, said with obvious affection, Yi was happy. Now it was difficult to breathe quietly, urges taking over in this chase for orgasm.

« I won’t… last… » A warning, just in case.

« G-Go…it’s alright… » It broke little by little.

Before Yi could even cross the edge, there was a loud cry from the latter. Eyes blinking open, he indeed saw Yasuo come, clutching at his control but there was no use. He came and it shook his body violently, threatening to make him topple in his bed.

_O-Oh…_ So he wasn’t the only one. Really, how could love wash over him for witnessing this ? Yasuo, crying out dearly under climax, closing on reflex. His boyfriend was gorgeous indeed and nothing could bring it out more than the afterglow, foggy gaze lost somewhere while he recovered.

Now it burned to find release, after such sweet show. Yi redoubled his effort, aiming for his prostate the best he could. The edge was close, he could tell but all he needed was a little push.

« Yasuo, please ! I’m so close… » A cry for help, even if it was useless.

At least it had Yasuo to focus back on him : « Oh no, oh fuck ! Sorry ! Hey hey hey, gonna be fine, you can come. Go on, sunshine. »

It started to ache, to be at the edge for so long. Then he was free, climax breaking him within seconds. Almost too sudden but that was all he asked. Everything mixed, words losing sense like noise. Yi let go, release falling over his chest.

On reflex he curled up, clutching at the sheets till the feeling ran out and he was able to breathe.

« If only you knew how damn adorable you are…Hello cutie ! » There, Yasuo was back on his cheerful mood.

Yi rose slightly, assessing the situation after such fun. First he took out the toy and discarded the condom, a bit of reminding shame at the back of his mind but he would survive.

« So, it was good ? » A little more quiet, gentle tone. Yasuo was still here, looking at him with that same expression of love.

No way to avoid it, Yi replied : « Yes. I…I liked it, but I’d rather have you here. »

Soreness was here now, sneaking its way through him. It would be a nice reminder for later. Tempted to be lazy, Yi lied on his side in a way to remain visible for the latter.

« Oh, I’d love to. Are you tired, baby ? »

« A little… Today was exhausting and this even more. »

« Giving you a lot of love. I hope you’ll sleep better after that. »

« Likely to. Yasuo ? Please send me a picture, before I fall asleep. »

It would be sweet indeed. Not always he made the request but this was one of these occasion, soft feelings after love.

In real time Yasuo grinned, the kind of grin that needed to be protected because it was too rare.

« I’ll do it ! Count on me. » Slowly he came closer to the camera and blowed a kiss. « Good night, Yi. You did very good for me. »

« Good night… » Too much emotion tied his voice, to last a little. It was unfair to see how a few words had him weak for Yasuo.

Soft waving at each other, till Yi had to stop the call or he would fall asleep before it. Silence was cruel after this but he clung to the future picture he would receive.

It didn’t even take long. Without waiting he looked at the picture, blooming love ready to spill. Just Yasuo, all he asked. Lying back in bed, grinning like an idiot. A happy fool, loved so much. _Mine_.

Yi answered with as many heart emojis he could then he surrended to sleep, pulling the blanket.

No care, he would tidy all this later. He stayed on this soft memory, Yasuo smiling in such obvious joy. Soon he would be able to hug him.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make any promise but they will have at last some sweet time in presence
> 
> Till then, find me on:  
> twitter: @niceswordboots  
> tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
